


The Guard Wolf (Rework)

by eagle_feather_2014



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Multi, Wolf Pack Dynamics, a/o/b dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle_feather_2014/pseuds/eagle_feather_2014
Summary: Two weeks after the tragic loss of his pack, Eren is found in his wolf form, wandering the side of a highway through the forest, where Levi, plagued by a stalker, finds him and takes him in, in need of a guard dog. However, what seems like a simple agreement of protection for shelter soon becomes something much deeper.





	1. A Lone Wolf and A Lone Human

Wolves are pack animals, drawn to one another and protective of each other to the point of defending one another with their last breath. Wolves are pack animals, only seen on their lonesome when they are a young male setting out to start their own packs. Lone wolves are common, however lone werewolves are not. Like wolves, they are pack oriented, but young males are not sent out to start their own packs in their culture. All members of the pack live, serve, and die within the pack. A lone werewolf implies a tragedy. There are only a handful of reasons a werewolf would be spotted, alone and walking the human roads in the forest with a lost look in their eyes like he was that fateful night. The most likely, and tragically so, was that his pack was no more.

He had been alone for two weeks and wholly unprepared for the full moon’s effect on him. He was battered from war, exhausted from travel, and blind with depression when the full moon hit, forcing his body to shift into a true wolf, large, deadly, and mute. Even so, he pushed on. Worn, battered, and aching, he walked along the road to who-knows-where. He just had to get away from the voices in his head screaming that he could have done something to save them, and, for some reason, he felt that walking along this old country road would help him run from all that was trapped in his skull. The voices had to get tired of repeating themselves and shut up eventually, didn’t they? He didn’t care, he simply kept walking and absently hoped that something would fix his issues, but he knew nothing could. So, he walked.

He didn’t even flinch when the occasional car flew past him. He was just so numbed. His paws ached and his body was exhausted from walking with no sleep. His rest was plagued with their dying cries and faces, so he avoided it all together. Perhaps he didn’t care that the cars flew by because, should one hit him, it wouldn’t be all that terrible, would it? A quick, painless death. He had no one to miss him, and it would end his suffering. He turned and looked as a car slowed down and pulled up alongside him. Most cars simply sped on by, but this one, black with moonlight glinting off its shape in the dark, slowed to his speed and coasted beside him for a moment before pulling in front of him and popping open the back to reveal a large, flat surface. A human climbed out of the driver’s seat and slowly approached him. The car was some kind of SUV, and for the size of the car, the human that stepped out was comically small by comparison. Eren might have laughed if he had it in him to. 

“Hey,” the person called, soft but firm. Eren approached him in kind as the human walked his way, but he wasn’t interested in meeting the human, no. He just wanted to continue walking along this cement path, towards an unknowable destination, however he figured it was his death in all likelihood. “That’s it,” he coaxed cautiously. The human, small and reeking of stress, approached him and carefully reached a hand out to Eren’s muzzle. He offered the palm to sniff, and Eren was going to ignore it until the human gently set the other hand on his neck. The touch of another… He was starved for it and leaned into it with a sigh, the human believing the noise to be him sniffing. “There you go,” the voice assured, petting his neck. “All alone out here, huh? No collar… That’s alright, I need a dog, so I have a place for you.” His words fell on deaf ears as Eren leaned into the human, the touch of another leaving him dazed in fond memories of when his pack was at peace. He almost fell over when he human got up, too dazed to have noticed him talking and starting to move. He startled and straightened out, looking up at the man. His green eyes, dull with grief and exhaustion, searched his gunmetal ones, seeking answers that the human didn’t have for him. 

“Hop on in, buddy.” He patted the flat back of the car and Eren understood. This human that had stopped and given him the first social interaction he’d had in two weeks wanted him to go with him. Eren spared a glance down the road, at the moonlit forest and roadkill littered cement path. A glance at the car spoke of much better predictions for his continued existence, and so, he climbed into the back of the car, not knowing if this human meant well or not, but he may be his last chance to be around anyone, and, for him at least, it was that or death, which could come either way. He wondered what he had to lose by going with this man as he closed the back door and climbed into the driver’s seat, bringing the car to life and taking them both away to an entirely different unknowable destination, but maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t be alone at this one.


	2. A New Purpose

The human brought them into town, through streets of bright lights and busy night crowds to reach a subdivision, much calmer and conservative than the inner city, beyond the main city areas. The car pulled into a driveway, a neatly trimmed yard with a pretty cherry tree out front, the car being parked in a tidy garage with only one wall of shelves, all its contents neatly organized. With a click of a button, the garage door started to close and the human exited the car, going around the back to let Eren out. “Come on,” the human coaxed kindly, “you need a bath and some food.” Eren climbed down and followed, vocal chords silent slaves to the full moon. He looked around as this human led him through the house to a bathroom. Everything was minimalist and neatly cleaned and organized. It was like looking at a germaphobe’s dream house. It left Eren far too aware of the fact that he himself was caked in mud and congealed blood, both from his poorly healing wounds and from trying to save those that died around him in that gory attack.

The dog he’d found on the side of the road was utterly filthy, though that was to be expected of a stray found in the woods. Levi looked the dog over as he coaxed it into the bathtub and began to run warm water to clean it with. It was a quite large dog, but its demeanor was docile and calm, he could handle such a dog. He couldn’t tell its breed, but then again, it wasn’t like he knew anything about dogs in the first place. He couldn’t tell a poodle from a pincer if they weren’t different colors. The dog sat there and laid its head on the tub’s edge while he doused it in a nice coat of water and ran his hands through the heavy fur to dislodge the layers of grime that Eren had accumulated. It took about four solid rinses and rub downs to get Eren free of all the clumps and layers, so he used his body wash to lather the mutt up nice and good, going over every inch of his body and rubbing it in good, all the while Eren laid there and basked in the feeling of another’s touch, the security and comfort it brought to have someone caring for him. 

He missed his pack dearly, and he needed to be with someone, anyone. He couldn’t be alone any longer. This human was kind so far, and he was the first to pay him any mind. He would be loyal to this human, if this human would have him after the full moon released his human form. If not… Eren didn’t know what he would do then. 

“So dirty,” the human grumbled, and Eren found a slight humor in that. The house spoke to a germaphobe, and this human seemed to be one as he kept scrubbing Eren down. Well, a gremaphobe or a neat-freak. “Have fun rolling in the mud out there?” Yeah, fun.. If dragging your wounded sibling into a muddy trench to hide her was fun, the sure, he had fun. Eren relaxed and let the human maneuver him and scrub him down, stripping layers if dirt and blood and leaves from his fur until the water ran clean off him, save for the pink tinge when it ran over a still open wound. “Tch, what did this, huh? Some mean predator animal?” Yeah, predators. Those wolves that ravaged and raped him home were predators, sick in the head and preying on those who were weaker by comparison. The human cleaned and dried the wound well, taking a blow-dryer to him and putting some gauze on that large bitemark on his shoulder-blade, tying ace bandage around it tightly to put pressure. 

Levi laughed to himself when he finally looked at his new pet. He was a handsome canine, that was for sure, with bright green eyes and a silky brown coat of long fur. A few wounds and a depressed look in his eye, but to that, Levi could relate. “Good boy,” he praised. “I’m glad you take baths well, makes it easy to keep you clean if you don’t fuss when I wash you.” Yeah, he wouldn’t fuss. He liked baths. Levi smiled and pet his head, rubbing gently behind an ear. “Can you play guard dog, buddy? I need a guard dog.” A guard dog, huh? So that’s why he took a stray in like this. Free dog if all works out, and if not, then he just takes him to the shelter. “I have a bastard stalking me, so I need a big intimidating dog like you to keep him away.” Big, check. Intimidating, check. Was that it? He just needed a dog to scare off a creep? Eren could do that. “Well, I need to go to bed. Settle on the floor somewhere and get some rest too. I’ll put some food and water down.” Eren smiled slightly and wandered into the house. It was a small house, a one bedroom, one bath, with a living-kitchen combo. This human lived alone, like a lone wolf, but he needed a protector… His human that had shown Eren kindness needed a protector. It was simple. His new purpose would be to protect this human. He may not be a wolf, bur he could be his leader, his pack alpha. Eren smiled as he settled on a rug and watched the human pull some meat from the fridge and put it in a bowl beside a bowl of water while mumbling that he supposed he needed to finally put the money in and get dog stuff. 

Levi noticed him lying on the floor, watching him and gave a small smile behind a yawn. He walked over and pet his head on his way to the bedroom. Yes, this human was kind, and Eren would protect him at all costs.


	3. Reasons

Levi went to his bedroom and sat on his bed, the grey sheets neatly spread over the matress, and reflected on what he’d done as he fished his nightly medication from his bottle from on the bedside table. The pills rattled against the plastic and his thoughts rattled against his skull. Had he really just impulsively picked up a stray dog from the side of the highway through Shingashina Regional Forest on his way back from his therapy appointment in the dark? It seemed insane, in fact, it **was** crazy. The dog could have been feral or diseased or any number of dreadful things, and he had just brought it into his personal space, car, and home like it was a harmless ladybug. What had he been thinking? A glance at the label on his bottle reminded him. _”Benzodiazepine, Valium”_ it read. He popped a pill into his hand, a little blue, circular pill, and sighed before dry swallowing it. That was pill eighteen of a twenty-eight day supply. He had just over a week left, and his psychiatrist and therapist agreed that they would not renew the particular drug, but it was the only one he’d tried that worked to calm his anxiety and help him sleep. They said it wasn’t healthy to take more than four weeks-worth of it when his issue was not a mental disorder but a state of mind brought on by an external force. He believed they were being unreasonable. This wasn’t something he could just work on and deal with. It wasn’t trauma and it wasn’t stress, no. It was a fucking stalker that had made comments at him more than a few times that made him incredibly, and reasonably, afraid to be alone, and the police had given the guy a warning, but they refused to do more than that. He had made no threats, not committed any criminal act, nor done anything to indicate that he would do something, but Levi could just tell. This guy was a creep and he wanted him. He wanted to catch Levi vulnerable and do the sexual things he’d expressed a desire to do to him the few times they had spoken. Levi wasn’t just creeped out; he was legitimately afraid of what might happen if he were alone with him where no cameras, security systems, or people kept him at bay. 

“If you are truly afraid of being alone, Mr. Ackerman, might I suggest a guard dog? I would be willing to sign off on a prescription for a service dog whose purpose is your protection. It would be much preferred over continuing this line of medication past next week.” Maybe that was why he had picked Eren up off the side of the road. He knew they were going to refuse him a renewal of the only drug that kept him from having a panic attack every time he saw that creep on his street while he was unloading groceries and allowed him the few hours of sleep he needed to function at his high accuracy and precisely controlled job as an accountant. He knew they wouldn’t give him the drugs, but they would give him a service dog; they would give him a protector to legally follow him anywhere he went without any questions asked. He needed that, and there was a large dog who needed a home, just wandering the road in the middle of the fucking forest. He glanced towards the door and rose. Maybe, just maybe, he could get used to fur in the bed if this beast could help him sleep. 

“Oi! Mutt! Where are you?” He wandered out into the kitchen and found the food bowl licked pristinely clean with half the water drank, a few spills on the floor around it, next to the dog, standing and staring at his reflection in the sliding glass door to the backyard. For a moment, he believed the dog to need to go outside and use the restroom, but then he watched the poor thing sigh and lower its head sadly, like it was disappointed in it’s own reflection. What had this dog been through? Why did it seem so… dejected? “Oi,” he called again, gentler this time. Eren lifted his head and looked at the human that had saved him from himself. His reflection had shown him, in all his battle wounds and failing health, to have stopped caring for himself. He looked like death, and part of him said that it was because he had hoped for death for the past two weeks. “Come here,” he commanded. Eren’s ears perked up at the command. He hadn’t been commanded since the pack’s leader, the Pack Alpha as they called them, had been yelling orders at all the able-bodied wolves of the pack, alphas, betas, and omegas alike, to fight and defend their families and homes from the savage Titan Pack to the north. This human’s tone was so familiar, like that of his Pack Alpha, and he felt compelled to obey like any pack wolf would to the Pack Alpha, regardless of dynamic. The Pack Alpha sat atop the pack hierarchy, with all other alphas below them, betas below them, and omegas at the bottom. Everyone obeyed the Pack Alpha because they were the one to ensure length to their peace and health. Any alpha could be in charge, but it took a special kind of leader to be a Pack Alpha, and they are determined by the alphas of a pack, voted upon and submitted to of own free will. 

He rose and slowly approached the human, his claws clicking softly on the hardwood. A gentle hand rubbed his head and gestured him to follow him as he made his way back to his bed. Eren didn’t know how humans lived, all he had ever known was his pack, but, as Levi climbed into bed and called Eren up onto it, he got the feeling that they too were social animals like him.


	4. A Bonding of Night Terrors

“Run!” He headbutt the little omega roughly towards the ravine that was overgrown with foliage and vegetation, the crack in the earth running for miles where it eventually met with the human city to the east. A frightened whimper and pleading eyes met his command, and his resolve wavered just for a moment. Only for a moment. “Now,” he barked with another forceful nudge of his head against the soft golden fur of the omega. The smaller male yelped and started climbing down into the brush, taking cover in the dense plant life while he tried to slip by the attackers unnoticed in his fleeing. As golden fur disappeared into the dirt and greenery, his heart pounded. He had done all he could, so why did it feel like it wasn’t enough? He shook the thought away and raced back to the main den site, barreling into the first opponent that caught his eye, his shoulder slamming into their side roughly as he snapped vicious white teeth at a startled face that quickly snapped back in a brutal clash of jaws and threatening vocalizations. As he tackled the intruder off his feet, white face splattered with the blood of Eren’s packmates, he snapped and clawed at the smaller wolf’s neck and chest, trying to get past the defensive swipes of claws and snaps of teeth that bit up at him from the ground. 

His attacks and the ones he received quickly marred his once neat coat with blood and gouges. Each wound spoke of fallen foes as well as fallen loved ones. His heart pounded in his ears and all he could hear was his own staggering breathing as he looked around at the carnage that had overcome his home. Dead bodies of family and friends lay everywhere, their killers strewn among their corpses haphazardly as the battle raged on. Dying cries deafened him as he watched omegas and alphas alike be slaughtered before him, their innocent blood coating his coat as he fought. He fought with every ragged breath and bloody wound, unable to stop in the face of the rage welling inside him. This battle was a pointless slaughtering of his people by the Titan Pack! This was killing for the sake of killing! This was wrong! It was sick, and twisted, and just…

A red scarf fluttered to his paws, a wolf of black fur collapsing to the ground before him in a puddle of her own blood.   
Wrong.  
This was all wrong.   
He lunged in a blind rage.  
Gore coated his brown fur as he gutted his sister’s attacker.   
He pulled stringy muscle from his throat, gouging and goring him to ensure his death.   
All he could see was red, red, red like her scarf. 

A single sound broke the ringing of rage in his ears. It was so soft, how he heard it in the noise of the battle is unknowable, but he heard it, clear as day, his sister’s voice, drunk with blood loss, call his name in a soft goodbye. He perked up and rushed over the gore and forest debris to her side, quickly nudging her to get up. She whined weakly, in pain. He fretted and grew restless. She was too hurt to fight, and maybe even too hurt to survive the night, but he had to save her. He had to. She was his sister! He had to save her! He paced and grabbed her by the scruff in a moment of thought. Maybe, just maybe she could be hidden from the battle in plain sight. He huffed and stood tall, her body scrunched up into a ball as he began to drag her with all his might. Her whines of pain like little knives in his chest, piercing his heart as he struggled to move her. His paws shook as he struggled to keep his own weight up let alone drag her dead weight over small logs and corpses, but he had no choice but to walk through the shaking. He winced and huffed with exertion and pain as he dragged her to a small ditch by the river, just off from the battle, and laid her in the muddy bank. She shivered at the cold of the wetted soil through the trembling of pain and shock of her wounds. Her body was giving out, as was his, but he ignored the screaming of his muscles and stepped into the bank as well, nosing blankets of reddish clay mud over her black fur, thoroughly burying her in the substance as he kept a wary eye out on the battlefield. 

“E-Eren,” she croaked, voice dying and fading with every weak breath she took. “Save mom.” His heart stopped. Mom. He tossed a final layer of mud on her in a rapid panic before flying from the bank and into the fray once more, dodging and ducking assailants as he raced for the family den. Mom! He skidded to a halt as he watched a Titan wolf crush her little brown throat with a pained, dying scream and a sickening crunch that would be burned into his mind forever. As he watched her drop to the floor and her attacker lick his lips of her blood with a satisfied grin, he felt something inside him snap. 

 

“Hey.” Eren jolted, bolting off the bed and into the wall when he felt a touch to his neck. His skull collided with the drywall with a solid thump that left Eren reeling for a moment before quickly shaking it off and assessing his surroundings. Concerned grey eyes watched him from the bed where Levi was sitting up, blankets still in his lap. “Whoa, whoa, easy. Calm down,” he coaxed softly and Eren took a few deep breaths as he looked around the neat little bedroom. He was in the human’s house… Right. The human’s house. He must have fallen asleep…

He took a deep breath and climbed back onto the bed and laid back down beside the human, receiving a gentle smoothing of the fur on his head as the human spoke kindly to him. “You get nightmares, too, buddy?” Eren gave a small whine. They weren’t just nightmares, they were night terrors, and that one had been more along the lines of reliving his memories than his usual horror show of his mind’s creation. “Poor thing.” Levi gave a sad look as he pet the soft brown fur on the wolf’s head. He had struggled with nightmares and night terrors of his own before as well, and they had plagued a formidable portion of his teenage years. He patted his lap and coaxed the large brown dog into his lap, Eren hesitantly obeying, Levi hesitantly allowing it. He wasn’t sure about the dog being in his lap, but the poor thing was clearly tormented like he had been, and his heart gave out to him a little. 

His hands were gentle as they smoothed and combed the chocolate fur of Eren’s body back into neat layers on his head and neck. The feeling of his fingers lightly brushing over and through his fur was comforting and familiar, reminding him of how his mother used to comb and pet his fur after he got into fights with the other pups. He allowed his eyes to slide shut and his mind to venture back into those days of simple problems and overall peace. Levi smiled as he watched the dog relax into his touches and lap. He understood this dog, and he felt for its struggles, whatever they may be, so to see it relaxed at his comfort was… calming in of itself. He smiled and kept petting the soft fur, pleasant on his fingertips, until he found himself settling back and yawning, at which point the wolf perked up.

This human was so kind and caring. He was small and fragile for a human, or so Eren thought based on the few humans he had seen hunting in his woods. He was a good human, and Eren felt that he belonged at this human’s side, serving a purpose, being an important part of his life, but in what way or how he didn’t know yet. He just knew that, as he lay his head on the human’s chest and wagged his tail gently, watching the human’s tired eyes smile back and a gentle hand give him a rub behind the ear, he belonged right here, with this human in this moment.


	5. A Morning for Meaning

When morning arrived with the shrill cry of an alarm, Eren jumped, pacing as he searched for the source of the cruel noise hurting his ears while his human groaned and merely rolled over in response to the rude awakening. It was loud and terrible, and he needed to kill the source before he lost his mind. He huffed and stalked back and forth, peeking under the bed and under the bedside table and behind the standing mirror in a fruitless search for the offender. He whined and looked at his human as he sat up and yawned, indifferent to the sound. Could he not hear the shrieking of the reaper? 

Levi watched for a moment as the dog he had brought home with him paced and fretted. What had gotten into it? He yawned and reached a hand over to the bedside table, finding the alarm clock and turning it off in a practiced, routine motion. Eren froze as the sound disappeared. He turned his head to the left, then the right, then looked at Levi and squinted. “What?” He looked back at the dog and realized that the beast thought him to be the source of the noise that had been bothering him. How funny, he smiled and got up, Eren at his heels and looking up at him with a strange half-glare, half-confused look. “It was just the alarm, you big brat,” he teased and gave a soft laugh when Eren ran back to the bed and looked around for this alarm object. He was a smart dog, smarter than Hanji’s braindead rescue of a… well, she _said_ it was a shepard of some sort, but he swore that thing was actually a coyote being mistaken for a shepard. A spoiled, braindead coyote… or maybe it was actually really clever and just milking it since Hanji was willing to spoil the furry thing rotten. 

Eren found the alarm and sniffed it with a huff. This box was what made that dreadful sound? That was just wrong. What was the point of an object that does such a horrible thing as scream so early in the day? Perhaps he would demand an explainatinon later, but for now, where had his human wandered off to? He pulled his paws off the bedside table and looked around the bedroom. He had clearly left this room, but through which door? There were three… Ah! He could sniff him out! He grinned and took a strong inhale through his nose then paused. It was like in a den, you couldn’t tell where in a den someone was, just how recently they had been there, which didn’t help when he _knew_ that he had just been in the room. How frustrating. 

He sighed and went to the first door, wandering back out into the house. The morning light painted white walls a soft blue hue, the air crisp and cool with the morning breeze. Eren took soft steps, claws clicking lightly on the floor, in the direction of the kitchen he had seen the night before. The tiles were cool on his beaten pads as he walked into it, perking his head up when he saw Levi standing there, scraping food into the bowl from last night. “Hungry?” His stomach growled as he stood there, looking at him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he determined, humor coloring his voice as he finished pouring the leftover chili he had into the bowl. “Here, eat up.” 

Eren looked at the sludge filling the bowl and took a hesitant sniff at it. His ears perked up and he tilted his head. It didn’t look like food… but it smelled like meat and beans. He looked up at Levi. “Don’t be picky. Eat.” The command was precise and strict, requiring his obedience, not asking for his cooperation. He would eat this, or he would not eat at all. Once again, Eren found himself likening Levi to a Pack Alpha, and obeyed his command, taking a tenative bite out of the food in the bowl. Flavor filled his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise as spices and broth mixed in his mouth to create a delightful taste that blended pleasantly with the well-cooked beef and tender beans. He swallowed and took another bite, scarfing a mouthful up into his jaws and chomping at the food eagerly. He began to shovel it into his mouth and down his throat, tasting it here and there, but mostly just inhaling the food, hunger driving him after weeks of not eating. 

Levi smiled softly at the dog and poured himself a cup of heated water from the kettle, the water darkening once in contact with the tea bag he had seated in the mug. “Holy crap, slow the hell down,” he scolded, watching the dog swallow up the leftover chili within moments, shoving his nose against the bowl as he licked and cleaned the bowl over and over once the majority of the food was gone, chasing the residual flavor and searching for any scraps he might have missed, but there were no leftovers in his hungry wake. Eren sniffed and gave the bowl one last lick before looking up at Levi over his shoulder. His eyes questioned and pleaded for more, tail wagging softly, hopefully. 

“Crap, boy, you ate that fast…” Levi picked the bowl up and looked at the slobber streaked, pristine surface. Not a drop of food remained. He looked at the dog at his feet. Eren was so skinny… No wonder the poor thing ate so fast; he was starving. “Okay.” Levi set the bowl in the sink and filled it with water before pouring his mug of tea into a travel cup. “Let’s go buy you food and whatever else it is that dogs need.” 

Eren perked and circled him. They were going somewhere? How exciting! They were buying food… Humans did that? They didn’t have to catch it themselves? He supposed that explained the hunters then. Surely _they_ were the ones providing food for others at a price, kind of like the hunters in packs like Eren’s. All packs had hunters, and all wolves knew how to hunt, even if they weren’t tasked with it regularly or even at all. So Levi was not a hunter for his human pack, but then, what was he? He lived away from other humans… Did he not have a pack either? He followed at Levi’s heels as he walked to the garage, pulling a keyring off a hook by the door and messing with a panel on the wall with lights and buttons which began beeping at them after a moment. Eren cringed at the sound. Why did humans have objects that made such horrible sounds? Seriously, what was the point in such dreadful tones and shrill screams from _objects_ of all things? 

Levi opened the garage door and ushered Eren outside, the wolf obeying and stepping out into the cool garage, flinching when the door to the garage groaned to life and began to rise up into its home on the ceiling to allow Levi to pull the car from the garage spot. Levi pet his head in passing and soothed him with a gentle command of settling down. Eren walked at his side and looked around, watching the cars and bikes pass the house from on the street, Levi looking in a bin for some unseen object. The morning air was cool and sweet with the smell of freshly cut grass, and Eren found himself wandering into the driveway, looking down the street at the kids playing in a yard with a ball, and an adult watering a garden in his front yard. So this was Levis pack! Oh, how wonderful! There were human pups and if these buildings were like dens, then there were so many families to greet and friends to be made! Eren gave a giddy little trot as he made his way back to Levi. _‘Oh how wonderful your pack is, my human!’_ He circled him and rubbed up against his legs with a happy smile up at him when he sat beside his heel. 

“What has gotten into you,” he laughed, reaching a hand down to pet the wolf’s head, pulling a long rope from the bin. Levi opened the back of the car and coaxed Eren back up into it, taking a seat with him and taking a moment to try to fashion a leash from the white chord in his hand. He tried knot after knot, but each he tried wouldn’t tighten when Eren would pull or be loose enough to not choke him either. Eventually, he turned to his phone and spent several minutes looking up a tutorial and trying to match the chipper young woman’s instructions. He was focused and delicately trying to work the rope into the knot that the woman was demonstrating, not noticing the figure roaming up the driveway. 

“What are you struggling with there, Levi?” Eren perked up and looked at the human that had approached… 

He did not like him. He didn’t know why until Levi tensed up, but he did not like this human from the first moment he laid eyes on him. He was tall and broad, like an alpha male, and he had a clean look to him, neatly shaven with straight pressed clothes. He was entirely unassuming, but Eren got a terrible feeling from him, and when he sensed Levi tensing up in fright, he realized that this human was his purpose. He was to protect his human, Levi, from this human… 

“Harold,” Levi croaked and made a brave attempt to look unaffected. Eren made no such attempt, baring his teeth and letting loose a vicious snarl at the man, climbing over Levi’s legs to stand over him protectively. This human would not scare his human, not while he was around, and he would promise Levi that.


	6. A Promise of Protection

Eren glared up at this human and growled, a deep threatening tone, and leaned into the space between him and Levi, causing the coward to backpedal and take a startled step back down the driveway. Good, be afraid. He would not spare you mercy if you harmed or scared his human. “Whoa, whoa,” he called gently, “easy boy.” He tried to appeal to the dog standing over Levi, his tone gentle and reassuring, but Eren could _taste_ how it dripped with falsity and practiced tenderness that was anything but. His voice had a charming tone with a gentleness to it that Eren didn’t believe for a second. This man was a predator, but he was not hunting a meal, no, he was hunting his fellow human, like those Titan bastards did to their fellow wolves. He couldn’t protect his pack from those monsters, but he could protect Levi from this creep. He felt it in his bones, he sensed his purpose coursing through his muscles as he stared this human down, piercing his brown eyes with his own emerald ones, a silent promise to maim him if harm came to Levi being spoken in that gaze. _’Do not touch my human.’_

“That’s a bit of an… aggressive greeting, wouldn’t you say, Levi?” He straightened up and ignored Eren’s growling to look at Levi with a charming smile of pearly white teeth. He was well groomed and quite handsome by human standards, but to Eren, who could sense his desire for Levi, he was ugly. He was a creepy, crawly bug on your neck that you can’t see but can feel climbing up your vulnerable flesh as it chatters away its nefarious plans to bite you in the face. Eren hated those bugs, and he hated this human before him, grinning and nonchalantly talking over his warnings. 

“Maybe a little bit,” Levi mumbled, a bit concerned with the behavior, but also thankful that this dog seemed to be protecting him from his stalker. He hesitantly laid a hand on Eren’s neck and smoothed the fur there, Eren allowing it with no thought as he focused on the human he was guarding against. “He’s sweet, though.”

“That so? How lovely,” he crooned, leaning to a side, shifting his weight to one foot, his gaze roaming over Levi in a way that was anything but passive. Eren could _feel_ the goosebumps on Levi’s skin without even touching or seeing them. “Say, it looked like you needed help.” He brought his eyes back up to Levi’s face, but the leering nature of them was still present, just muted so as to be less obvious. He wouldn’t want to frighten his prey off with a wolfy grin. “Is there any way _I_ could be _of service to you_ ,” he purred, leaning towards Levi. He took a bold step closer, and with Levi at his arm’s length away, that was too close for Eren’s comfort. 

He let a loud warning growl loose from the depth of his chest, furious eyes locked on the man’s deceitful grin, the smell of his heavy cologne burning the inside of Eren’s sensitive nose. Harold spared a glance down at Eren, eyes full of amusement and condescention. “Say, Levi, does he have a predisposition towards biting?” 

Levi paused. How could he know? He’d only had the dog for a day and otherwise knew nothing about him. “I,” he began to say before trailing off. “Why?” 

A checkmate grin graced his lips as he huffed a brief laugh. “Surely you know the law about violent animals,” he mused. Levi hesitated before shaking his head, trying to pet Eren’s roughed up fur back into a smooth sheet. The bastard ran a hand through his hair and laughed. Eren growled. “Well, any animal that bites a human is labelled a violent animal and is either taken away or put down to prevent further harm.” Eren faltered in his growling. Humans did that? They killed any animal that bit them? “He seems like he could be suh a big lover boy if given a happy home,” Harold assured, making Levi smile briefly and Eren waver in his certainty of his methods. “It’d just be a shame if they had to out him down should he bite someone,” he stepped closer again, Eren unsure of how to react as his mind warred with his set ways and this new information. “However,” he reached forwards and tucked a strand of hair from Levi’s face to behind his ear, the touch making Levi tense up and Eren reaffirm his promise to keep him safe. Eren barked in the man’s face and climbed more into Levi’s lap to forcibly put distance between the humans. His chest welled with satisfaction as he watched Harold recoil in fright. He may have been willing to get bitten to remove the pest from his path towards his conquest of Levi, but to have the beast actually bark in his face and lurch between them to butt into the space they were sharinf was sometjing he hadn’t expected to happen without a flurry of teeth. He touched himself gently over the face, neck, and wrists before realizing that Eren hadn’t attacked him, but still had frightened him enough to succeed in separating them. This dog was going to be a problem… 

Levi hesitantly moved Eren off him and atood, hands behind his back to hide their shaking. He watched Harold straighten out, the predator unsure how to proceed now that his prey was being lrotected. “I appreciate the concern, but,” he spared Eren a glance, gunmetal meeting peaceful, reassuring emerald, “I need to be going.” 

The predator hesitated and tried to find a loophole in his mind of how to retain Levi’s presence, but he instead was met with Levi closing the back if the car and opening the driver’s door. “I see,” he acknowledged, mind reeling from the interaction. He wasn’t used to Levi having someone to defend him against him. He wasn’t sure what to make of this developpment. “Do drive safe,” he wished. “I’ll see you at a later time.” It was a promise, threat, and assurance all in one, and it made Levi sick to his stomach. 

Levi watched as the man made his way back down the driveway and off in the direction he usually came from, his house from what Levi could surmise. He climbed into the car and locked the doors behind him with shaking hands and equally shaky breath. With a few quick motions, he started the car and adjusted the air cknditioner to blast him with cool air as he pressed his temple into his palms over the steering wheel. He hated how badly Harold got to him, even when he wasn’t making the kinds of comments that caused the initial fear of him in the first place. He just was afraid of him. It was simple and honest fear. Fear for his safety, for his security, and for his health. The things he had heard that man declare desires for had him feeling naesous. He felt sick because he knew that the police felt there was no need to take any action, and they wouldn’t until it was too late if at all. A whine brought him back to the car. Emerald eyes peered worriedly at him from the space between the seats, careful not to startle him. “I need you to be a good guard dog, okay boy?”

Okay. He would be a good guard dog no matter what that required of him. He would follow the human rules and protect him without maiming. He would be friendly to strangers unless they posed a physical or emotional threat to his human. He would be the best guard dog, because this human gave him a second chance at life with a purpose. He would not fail Levi like he did his pack.


	7. A Little Shop Called Springer’s

Eren gave a comforting smile and rested his head on Levi’s arm, eyes gentle and caring. _’Deep breaths. I’m here to protect you, so do not be afraid.’_ Levi looked deep into those eyes, getting lost in the mix of greens and the occasional gold that detailed the delicate irises of his narrow eyes with deep black outlining the curve of those sharp, intelligent orbs. He found himself somewhat lost in the wolf’s gaze, his breathing evening out on its own as he looked at him. The curve of those eyes was so sharp but also so delicate, like a warrior with his tribe’s paint on his face. He reached out and pet his head, looking at the soft curves of his face and how they bend smoothly towards those large ears. Every detail of his body was mapped with centuries of genetic breeding, all leading up to him, a gorgeous and efficient predator whose cousins served as the companion of humans. Levi had never seen a dog like this, and, as he admired his noble features, he found himself surprisingly calm with only a few moments of respite from Harold. Something in those green eyes spoke to him, actually spoke to him, telling him to be at peace. He was safe with this dog at his side. He would protect him from Harold and anyone like him. Perhaps, if he were lucky, this dog might even save him from the demons he faced inside himself. 

A gentle rub behind the ear and a grin from Eren set him at ease, so he let himself take a deep breath to recompose. Harold was gone. He was safe. He had things under control once again. “Good boy,” he praised and steadied his hands on the steering wheel. He put the car in reverse and began to drive, pausing in the driveway only to shut the garage door using the remote he kept stashed on the driver side sun visor. With his confidence and sense of security restored, he wasted no time in getting on the road and into town. He had things to do. Harold was only a mild delay. 

Eren smiled to himself as he watched his human rejuvenate in the post of the encounter he had suffered. All he had to do to reassure him had been to look at him kindly and set his head on his arm. His human was strong. Eren admired that strength, the strength to recollect after such emotional damage presented itself. Where Eren was physically strong, he didn’t know if he could take the mental battering with such strides the way he had watched Levi do just now. He needed Eren to lend him his strength and presence, to keep real threats at bay so he could handle the internal war he faced, and Eren was more than ready to be the one to defend him and walk with him on this path to revovery. He would face any threat and serve as a shield for Levi to take refuge behind. 

As Levi felt his pulse calm and his muscles relax, he took deep breaths to keep his composure where he wanted it. When they reached a stop light, Levi killed the artificial air conditioning and rolled the windows down, giving a soft laugh as he watched Eren peer at one curiously where it was retreating into the car door. The light changed to green, and Levi took off again, the wind whipping into and through the car, mussing up Eren’s fur and exciting his wolf instincts as though he were running through the grassy fields after a rabbit. His eyes lit up and he stood, head raised into the wind that swept through the car. The sight was so comicly cliché, like something ripped straight from a canine lover rom com, that Levi couldn’t help but to laugh at it. The sound of his humor made Eren all the happier. He had protected Levi in his first trial as a guard dog, and he had returned Levi to a state that he assumed to be within the realm of his normalcy. He had done his job and his chest welled with the pride of it. He had done exactly what he was there to do. He looked out the window and let his mouth fall open in a goofy grin of sharp teeth and a floppy, wet pink tongue. The city was fun to watch as it swept past them in the window, tall buildings and barrages of smells making him interested in it all. He wanted to run through every street and see all there was to see, smell all there was to smell! The human world was large, and he was curious about all of it. 

He watched in interest as they drove past parks full of kids playing a game with a ball and large nets that sat in the fields of grass, streets of people walking from door to door with bags draped on their arms, and buildings that towered over them with walls of glass squares that puzzled together to build enormous structures that left Eren wondering what humans could possibly need so high up in the sky. The human city was so fascinating and different than the way werewolf society lived. They built grand buildings and lived in separate housing while the wolves remained in small community shacks or dens where they slept in piles of furry bodies nudged up against one another to protect one another.

Within a matter of minutes, the pair had driven across town from the suburbs to the consumer district, pulling up into a paring spot outside a small store with the sign of _Springer Pet Supply_ hanging over the door. Levi parked and let Eren out of the back, putting the rope “leash” on him and locking up the car. “Behave, ok? I’m not sure how well this leash will hold…”

Eren looked down at the length of rope on his neck. Why was he wearing this? What purpose did it serve? Levi began to walk into the store and Eren followed at his heels, stepping over the awkward curbs and dips of the pavement. A bell chimed as his human pushed a clear door open and cool air hit his face as they entered the little shop. “Welcome,” a disembodied voice called from somewhere in the shop. Eren lowered his head and peeked through gaps between the different supplies lining the shelves in the narrow store to spot a young adult male with a shaven head hefting a bright blue sack up onto a top shelf. “I’ll be with you in a mo-“

“You put the supplies away, I’ll help them,” a female voice called from further back in the store. “Just one moment, please!” Her voice was chipper and sweet, approaching from the furthest area of the shop. Eren looked up at his human. He was looking over a rack of fabric loops with metal rings on them. What were those for? They were too small to be useful for much, he surmised. Perhaps they were decoration? Accessory? Humans had a strange propensity for keeping things they had no use for. 

From behind the shelves, a young woman with long brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail emerged, carrying a small board with pages attatched to it, writing everywhere on the sheets. She was kind looking with a smell of sweet flowers, almost too sweet… and fake? What on earth _was_ that smell? It burned his nostrils as he followed Levi closer to the girl. It was a chemical of some kind, and while Eren didn’t like it, he could tolerate it. “Hi, welcome, what can I help you with today?”

“I need supplies for a mutt,” Levi replied, deadpan tone and unamused look as the girl snorted at his terminology. Eren sat patiently and looked around as the pair spoke. 

“Well, we have everything you need, I’m sure! What breed is he? He’ sincredibly handsome,” she cooed as she walked around the counter and knelt before him, reaching out to rub his neck and face, Eren instinctively backing up with a confused whine. Why was she in his face? He barked, and she laughed, petting behind an ear, leaving him feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He barked; did she not get the message to back off? 

“I’m not sure, he’s a stray I picked up last night off the highway.”

“Is he liscensed?” What? What was that?

“I need to do that?” He hadn’t anticipated that taking in a dog would be such a pain in the ass. Licensing meant paperwork, and he did enough paperwork at his job. He didn’t need extra in his off time… but he needed this dog. He needed the protection it provided. He supposed that he could suck it up long enough to do the few pages that registering and liscensing a dog required. 

“Oh yes, it’s the law. State says they must be liscensed and vaccinated, but city requires a few other small things.” Vaccinated? What did that mean? He needed to be vaccinated? Vaccinate… what a weird word. Maybe it just meant that he needed to be whatever odd thing they looked for in a dog. He was an alpha, maybe that’s what it meant? A city of only alpha dogs? That sounded like a bad idea… but humans often had bad ideas. 

“Ah,” he replied, “anyways, I need the crap that this guy needs.” She smiled and grabbed a paper off a board on the wall before handing it to him.

“This is a beginner’s checklist for adopting a dog,” she informed as he looked over it. It listed all the usual things along with treats and legal requirements. “We have a tag engraver over there behind the shelf, you can use it to write up an owner’s tag, but you’ll have to fill out this form,” she pulled another from the wall and handed it to him, “and take it to a vet who will process it. After that, they will issue you the vaccination tag and city id tag.” Levi nodded. It was simple enough. “Oh, but first!” She smiled and walked over to the rack of loops that Levi was looking at earlier and pulled a nice green one off a hook. Eren liked that color, it was like the berry bushes he and Armin used to get tangled in as pup when they tried to search for berries that were out of season. “A collar and a leash are a must! Also state requirement…”

“There’s a lot of those,” Levi commented in annoyance. Eren looked up at him and nosed his hand. He brushed the fur atop his head down and kept talking to her. “I’ve never had a mutt, before. What do you recommend I have and use? I’ll be training him into a service dog and guard dog.”

“Oh? What kind of service dog?”

“Psychiatric. What do I need?” He didn’t want to do this dance. Dog people were annoying, always wanting to talk and talk and talk about the dogs. Just help him get he crap he needed, woman. He was done with the whole “oh he’s so cute” and “what’s his name?” and “how old is he?” crap. To the point, please. 

“Well, a tough collar, this guy’s big and if he’s wild or a long-time stray, then he might not have the best leash manners. So a collar like this one and,” she hummed as she looked at a line of thick ropes of varying colors hanging from the wall before plucking one from a hook, “a good leash. We also have the vests for service animals in the back. We don’t advertise it, and we keep record of who buys them, but we do have them.” 

“I need one of those, do I need to give you anything for it?”

“Just a valid ID,” she assured. “We just keep track in case of any legal reasons. People sue for the stupidest things.” Levi nodded. He had been on the financial end of organizing funds after the company got sued a few years back. It wasn’t pretty. Someone had sued because the elevator was exclusively for freight, which made the upper levels of the building, which clients didn’t go to, not handicap accessable, so a client sued and won… It was bullshit.

“Alright. Mind gathering up the stuff while I work on filling this crap out? My house has greyscale theming.” He dismissed her and stood at the counter, filling out the paperwork for the liscensing with mild annoyance. Eren stayed dutifully at his side and looked up at him when he looked down at him. “What breed are you, mutt?” Eren shrugged. He didn’t know. Alpha? Male? Western Highland Wolf? The term didn’t ring a bell. “Yeah,” he sighed and wrote _mutt_ on the line for breed. He didn’t particularly care, anyways, and nothing there said you had to give a precise one. Eren watched as the girl, Sasha from her small chats with the other, Connie, as she passed him in collecting supplies. She wandered the store and picked out grey, white, and black supplies for the dog, making faces at him to try to play with him as she passed. He didn’t understand her game, but he offered an awkward smile in return each time. She was a harmless person, so he would play nice. “We gotta go take you to the vet after this, boy,” Levi informed, more talking to himself than anything. The vet… what was a vet? Or was it V.E.T., so like it stood for something? Humans were so weird. 

The girl came back and rang up all the stuff before hauling it out into the back of the car with her boyfriend’s help. While they did that, Levi walked Eren over to the tag machine and looked at the liscense paper. He sighed and stared down at the dog, his features perplexed. “What to call you,” he murmured and started picking out the basic tag shape and color, putting in his own information before reaching the dog’s name again, returning his gaze to the furry canine at his feet. He hadn’t thought of a name… 

Eren looked up at the screen and read the text displayed. _Dog Name Line_. He needed his name. Eren’s face lit up and he jumped up onto his hind feet, using his nose to hit the letters. “Hey! No! Dow…” Levi watched as a name started to type out onto the screen, too precise to be accidental. _E… r…e…n… Y…e…a…g…e…r._ The dog let himself back down onto the floor and gazed up at his human with what Levi could only describe to be the biggest grin. The dog understood that he wanted his name…and he not only had one, but also knew how to spell it into a computer. It was bizarre. What dog did that? “Eren Yeager, huh?” The dog gave a nod, and Levi stared. It understood him, could read, could spell… He pressed ENTER and the machine whirred to life creating the pet name tag, spitting it out with a clink into the receptical. He worked it onto a keyring and then onto the metal loop of the green fabric loop before taking the collar and attatching it around Eren’s neck and fixing the leash to it. Eren stared and tilted his head in confusion. They were accessories for him, he understood that much, but why? “Let’s take you to the vet and get your shots.”

 _SHOTS?!_ Oh no, no, no, no. He was NOT getting shot, not today, not ever. He jumped up onto his paws and tugged on the leash in a panic. He would not be shot. “Hey! Whoah, relax!” Eren barked and tugged, Levi dragging him against the collar, a panicked paw swiping out when he couldn’t get loose of the fabric loop and length. A claw caught on Levi’s wrist and dug deep into the skin before the flesh gave way and a small cut appeared, the smell of blood freezing Eren in his tracks…


	8. Strange Behaviors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Hey everyone! I appreciate the patience and support you have shown this series and myself! Here's the long-awaited chapter 8, and I'd like to remind everyone that the schedule is on a temporary "as able" status. Have a wonderful day and enjoy!

No. No, this couldn’t be. Blood? Blood meant a wound, and a wound meant that he had… No. Eren looked up at Levi, body rigid with fright and shock. Levi gripped his wrist with his other hand, no blood visibile, but the scent clear in the air to him. He was hiding his wound. Levi winced and took a deep breath before peering under his palm at the scratch. It wasn’t deep, and it certainly wouldn’t scar or bleed him out to death. In all honesty, the wound was quite benign; a superficial blemish upon the skin that would only allow a few drops of blood to spill in the entirety of its lifespan, given that it wasn’t reopened by agitations. Levi sighed in relief and looked down at the dog. Was it really even a dog? Levi had been sure before, but now… It read and wrote and understood english. Dogs didn’t do that. People did, sure, but dogs didn’t, even if they are intelligent animals. “Hey, easy boy,” Levi tried again, reaching out to the shell-shocked mutt and petting its head. “No one’s gonna hurt you. You just need to get vaccinations, so you don’t get sick.” It didn’t seem likely, but, given the dog’s disposition for language, he supposed there was no harm in trying. He knelt and gently pet the beast, speaking in a gentle, soft tone, voice quiet and calm. “I won’t let you get hurt. You’re my guard dog, remember? You protect me from people, and I’ll protect you from harm. I can’t just let my guard dog get hurt and become useless, now can I? Just relax and trust me, okay boy?” 

Eren relaxed some. He would guard Levi with his might, and Levi would protect him in his knowledge of the world. He’d forgotten that for a moment. He was important to Levi, his security. He wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. He needed Eren, so he wouldn’t subject Eren to something so terrible as a hunter’s gunshot. He had panicked for nothing. He had… he had _wounded his human_ for nothing… Guilt coursed through his being and he bowed his head submissively, approaching his human and nuzzling his scratched arm with apologetic whines. _”I am sorry, Levi. I was careless, and you got hurt. Forgive me.”_

Levi gave a gentle smile past the shock of the immediately understanding response and pat the dog’s head. “It’s okay, mutt. Let’s just get out of here.” Levi stood and gently coaxed Eren to follow, the wolf sticking close to his side, unafraid of the undue harm that he had imagined in his panic. With the back of the car full of supplies, Levi had Eren hop up into the passenger side and wait as he quickly paid the girl with a swipe of a credt card and the punch of a pin. A receipt changed hands, and Levi was climbing back into the driver’s seat and turning the air conditioning up. Eren gave him a smile when he returned, goofy and lopsided. The sight made a smile grace Levi’s lips. “Good boy,” he said with a rub behind fluffy ears. “Off to the vet, now.” 

Eren still didn’t know what this vet thing was or how it played into vaccinations and non-hunter shots, but he wasn’t sure he liked the sound of it. Vet. V.E.T.? If it were the former, then it wasn’t anything with Latin background unless it were a shortening of a larger word, and if it were the latter then what could the acronym possible stand for? This all was so impossible to understand with the context he had been given that he was unsure whether he trusted it. All he knew was that he trusted Levi. His human that had rescued him from the brink of self-destruction. He would follow Levi into the pits of Hell if he must to keep him safe. He would challenge any foe and defeat any opponent. He would keep Levi safe. He couldn’t let himself fail in protecting someone yet again… He’s not sure he could pick himself up from such devastation again… He barely did the last time.

Once again, Eren found himself analyzing the human settlement as they drive through the pathways built into it for the vehicle Levi preferred. His mind raced about the purpose of this and the reason behind that, and, suddenly, the reason for their stopping before a grand little building of two stories. Levi hopped out from his side of the vehicle and made his way around the front of the car towards the passenger side where Eren sat. Eren looked at the door and recalled the motions he had watched his human make several times in the day’s passing. A firm paw swipe was enough to unlock the door enough that he could nose the heavy piece of metal forwards and open his side of the car on his own. He hoped down and looked at a stunned Levi with pride. He had deduced how to operate the car door. Levi didn’t need to keep running from side to side of the car now to put him in and let him out. Surely he was an expert at the mechanism now! It was so simple; just swat at the little lever looking thing and shove the whole thing forward! Easy. 

Levi was shocked when he found the dog down and out of the car by the time he had walked around the front of the vehicle and to his side. The grinning beast was smart, on a scarily human level. What was going on? This couldn’t be an ordinary dog, if it were even a dog at all. He would keep a close eye on this beast and document its behaviors for a few days before presenting Hanji with the information. She liked weird science and strange fiction. Maybe if he could compile some information, then she could explain to him what the heck he was dealing with… he just hoped she wouldn’t take it as an opportunity to try to convince him that the government was conspiring against the human race because they were being ordered by a tribe of alien fugitives from other planets. She was way too fixated on the idea that aliens controlled the government. Sure, aliens he could buy, same for corrupt government conspiracies, but aliens controlling the government and forcing them to commit the conspiracies? It was too far fetched for his tastes, and no amount of Ms. Zoe’s ramblings and “proof” would change his mind. 

Either way, he shut the door and took the leash, sparing a glance at the dog by his feet. Eren smiled and looked around. The little clinic was a nice one with a gated area on the side with lots of grass, toys, and shade for people to pen their dogs in while waiting for an appointment, so their furry companions didn’t flip out in the waiting room. Levi led him in to the little waiting room and up to the reception desk. A petite and perky young woman with curly blonde hair smiled at them before giving them a warm greeting and helping Levi handle the paperwork he needed to do. “He’s very handsome,” she commented. Levi nodded and wrote his own information on the file. “How old is he?”

“No clue; he’s a rescued stray.” She cooed and fawned over how nice he was to take in a stray like that, and he had to keep from rolling his eyes. He didn’t want to be rude, so he refrained from outwardly expressing his exasperation with the sentiments she kept posing. Despite the desire to do so. 

Eren looked around the little room. No one else was there at the moment, so it was just a room with chairs lining it and cute animal decorations and info posters on the walls. After a moment, he was led over to those chairs of uncomfortable looking blue plastic as Levi sat down to wait. Eren settled on the floor by his feet and looked up at the posters curiously, reading their contents while Levi checked emails from his phone to pass the time. Over a half dozen of the messages in his inbox were from Hanji about the upcoming office party, and the posters told Eren a lot about the breed of canine that the humans kept as companions. 

It didn’t take long for a sweet looking young woman to open a door to the back and call their names, ushering them back to a room that the plaque read “Examination Room One.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [long teeth, strong jaw (crush my bones, it won't take long)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931146) by [sleepicide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepicide/pseuds/sleepicide)




End file.
